Solve the inequality
\[\frac{1}{x - 1} - \frac{4}{x - 2} + \frac{4}{x - 3} - \frac{1}{x - 4} < \frac{1}{30}.\]
Explanation: Subtracting $\frac{1}{30}$ from both sides, we get
\[\frac{1}{x - 1} - \frac{4}{x - 2} + \frac{4}{x - 3} - \frac{1}{x - 4} - \frac{1}{30} < 0.\]Putting everything over a common denominator, we get
\[\frac{-x^4 + 10x^3 - 5x^2 - 100x - 84}{30(x - 1)(x - 2)(x - 3)(x - 4)} < 0,\]which factors as
\[-\frac{(x + 2)(x + 1)(x - 6)(x - 7)}{(x - 1)(x - 2)(x - 3)(x - 4)} < 0.\]We can build a sign chart, but since all of the factors are linear, we can track what happens to the expression as $x$ increases.  At $x = -3,$ the expression is negative.  As $x$ increases past $-2,$ the expression becomes positive.  As $x$ increases past $-1,$ the expression becomes negative, and so on.  Thus, the solution is
\[x \in \boxed{(-\infty,-2) \cup (-1,1) \cup (2,3) \cup (4,6) \cup (7,\infty)}.\]